<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Waking up Horny, is not always a bad thing.. by CringeUsername42069</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887518">Waking up Horny, is not always a bad thing..</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringeUsername42069/pseuds/CringeUsername42069'>CringeUsername42069</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>John Mulaney - Fandom, Saturday Night Live (Mentioned), US Comedians RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus (mentioned), F/M, John needs a BREAK, Overworked, Reader Needs Intimacy, Reader Needs John, Riding, Saturday Night Live (Mentioned) - Freeform, Sex, Sex on a Chair, Smut, Stressed, john mulaney - Freeform, so does john</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CringeUsername42069/pseuds/CringeUsername42069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N / Female!Reader / Female Character - (Whatever it works for all of them) thinks John is Overworked, but luckily she has methods to get John to take a break from his work...</p>
<p>(Originally posted on Wattpad)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Mulaney/Original Female Character(s), John Mulaney/Reader, John Mulaney/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Waking up Horny, is not always a bad thing..</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had seen how stressed out John had been lately, coming up with ideas for sketches to Saturday Night Live every single week, having to write them, using hours and hours on a script, for it to be thrown onto the floor because "it didn't work". While also on the sideline trying to write some new material for himself.<br/>John loved his job, it was just, sometimes, so hard on him.<br/>I would go to bed at about midnight, saying goodnight to John sitting in front of the computer, starring at a blank document.<br/>Sometimes I would wake up at about 3 or 4am, having to pee or having a drink of water.<br/>And I would see how John would still sit there, starring at the blank document.</p>
<p>Often I would ask him<br/>"Honey aren't you coming to bed?"<br/>John would look up at me, with a glance of a lifeless zombie<br/>"In a bit, I just have to finish this"<br/>Sometimes, I would wake up, John's side empty, I would go look for him and see him laying across his computer asleep.</p>
<p>It had been 6 weeks since last time we had been intimate, and we only were because I walked into the shower when he was in there and started jerking him off.</p>
<p>But tonight was different I had woken up at 2am Horny as Hell.<br/>Like usual, John was sitting, starring at the document, sometimes he would've written some, this night he had.<br/>I walked in front of him, kicking off my panties, pulling off my shirt, throwing it in John's face.<br/>That did get John's attention.<br/>But he didn't say anything, he just starred at me, not like a zombie, but with a dark look, a lustfilled one.</p>
<p>"Do you want me John?" I had asked him as I walked closer, keeping the eye contact.<br/>Still no response, but he had pushed his chair back a little, making enough space for me to sit in his lap.<br/>He had pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees.<br/>He wrapped his long fingers around his cock, pumping it, letting out deep, heavy, breathes.<br/>I threw my leg across his lap, straddling him, I grabbed his cock and guided it inside me, letting out a moan as I felt him slide in.<br/>John threw back his head, closing his eyes, a throaty groan escaped him.<br/>As I he was all the way in, he sat up, embracing me and thrusting into me.<br/>"Fuck John" I moaned, throwing back my head<br/>"So good, you feel, so, so fucking good" John groaned.<br/>I slid my arms down from around his neck, to the hem of his shirt, pulling it off, I had a need to feel his naked body against mine as I pressed myself closer to him, locking our tongues together as we started making out like hungry teenagers.</p>
<p>John's one hand was busy playing with my breasts, while his other hand snuck down to fiddle with my clit, I let out a moan, into John's mouth as my hands glide back up tugging at John's hair, my lips started to, kiss, suck and nip at John's collarbone.<br/>"A-are you close?" I whispered into John's ear<br/>"Y-yes. I'm so close?" John groaned back<br/>"Come John, Come inside me I want you to come now" I whispered<br/>"But, are you-" John asked, breathy<br/>"Yes. Come"<br/>John closed his eyes, burying his head in my shoulders<br/>"Oh fuck, oh fuck baby, fuck, fuck" John groaned out as he spilled himself inside me.<br/>The feeling of John filling me, sent me over the edge too. I clung hard to John as I rode out my orgasm, moaning John's name in the process.</p>
<p>We sat like that for a couple minute, just catching our breathes.<br/>I pulled John out of me, as I felt him go soft again.<br/>"Come to bed!" I whispered into his ear, kissing his cheek.<br/>"I will I promise! You just really inspired me and I've got an idea for a sketch, let me just write it down and I'll be with you. It'll be 20 minutes, max, okay?" John said calmly<br/>"Okay fine, but you have to promise" I said and got up<br/>"I swear, baby"<br/>"Good" I leaned in for a last kiss, nibbling at his lips for a second. Before returning back to bed.</p>
<p>22 minutes later and I heard footsteps entering our room<br/>"Honey, are you asleep?" John asked<br/>"Mmm, almost" I responded tiredly<br/>I then felt the bed dip, but not John's side, mine, the covers where lifted off of me for a second as I felt John crawl under.<br/>I suddenly was wide awake as John proceeded to eat me out like he hadn't eaten in 4 days and I was his dinner.<br/>Making me cum twice, from that.<br/>And afterwards fucking me hard and rough missionary style.</p>
<p>I later found out that the "sketch idea inspired by me" was about our events that night.<br/>John hadn't re-read it but accidentally brought it to one of the meetings and it was immediately tossed away due to the "excessive amount of details..."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is just a short one, I wrote when I couldn't sleep.</p>
<p>I had no Idea what to call it, it was either this or "I DEMAND YOUR PENIS GOOD SIR"</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>